


one last time (for a happier future)

by EllaYuki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Universe, Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27634703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaYuki/pseuds/EllaYuki
Summary: Dean gets one last wish granted. He doesn't care why or by whom, but he's not wasting anymore time being stupid.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	one last time (for a happier future)

“You’re a friggin’ idiot, you know that, right?”

Cas stands in front of him, same suit, same stupid trenchcoat, and with a dazed look in his (blue, blue) eyes, and Dean's heart is just about ready to beat right out of his chest. 

"How-" he'd started earlier, and then swallowed the rest. Because _who cares?_ Who cares about the _how_ of it? It might be Jack, it might be Amara, hell, it might just be the Universe deciding to do this one good thing for him. Dean doesn't care.

(He _should_ , he knows. But he _doesn't_.)

What he _cares_ about is the fact that Cas is _here_ , in front of him, _alive_.

And what he _does_ , is pull Cas close, wrap him into the tightest hug Dean can give, and thank the stars while also bitching Cas out for being a moron (so, business as usual, where resurrections are concerned). 

"Dean," Cas says into Dean's shoulder, hands clinging to the back of Dean's jacket. 

Dean doesn't let him say anything more. "I love you, Cas. And I'm…" He pauses. Takes a breath. "I'm sorry it took me so long to say it."

"Dean," Cas tries again. Dean can _hear_ the smile in his voice. And he wants to _taste_ it, more than anything.

And so, because like _hell_ he's wasting anymore time on doubts and fears, he does just that.


End file.
